


Wild Nicole

by Linzo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzo/pseuds/Linzo
Summary: Waverly helps Nicole release some tension.





	Wild Nicole

Waverly loved when Nicole was like this.

Wild Nicole. Animal Nicole.

Waverly had an idea what caused it. She would often see it building, growing during the paperwork heavy days at the station. It always started with a flexing of hands, fingers straining open before closing into fists and flexed forearms. Waverly caught herself staring more than once, she couldn't help it, intimately aware of the capability in those hands.

Then it was the long, lengthening stretches. Nicole exposed her neck to the sky before rolling her shoulders back and down. Slender fingers ran through red hair. It was perfect daydream fuel. Waverly lost herself in thoughts of burying her hands in Nicole’s hair and placing kisses along her neck. It was quite distracting really, especially when she knew what this building tension would lead to in the darker hours.

When the end of the work day neared, Waverly could see it in the way Nicole almost stalked around the station. The energy in her body like a coiled spring, ready to pounce.

Feral Nicole.

Waverly was an expert at drawing this tension out of Nicole now. It wasn’t always the case though. When they were new, Nicole was always so controlled, so measured. Waverly could see Nicole holding back on days like this, opting to release the tension through a long run or a gym session.

But once Waverly figured it out, offering Nicole another outlet, she considered herself the luckiest woman alive. Because wild Nicole was on another level.

By the time they got home Waverly was so worked up from watching the animal build in Nicole all day. After dinner she straddled Nicole on the couch, unable to wait any longer. She threaded her hands through red hair like she had daydreamed about and placed kisses starting from Nicole's collarbone all the the way up to the soft spot where her jaw met her neck.

She let her forehead rest on Nicole's for a moment before bringing their lips together because Waverly knew once their lips touched, there was no stopping them. They were like a runaway engine, only stopping when the fuel ran dry.

“Bed,” Nicole said between kisses and breaths and Waverly agreed. They made the stumbling trip to the bedroom neither wanting to stop kissing.

Clothes were torn off and cast aside with no care before they even reached the bed.

Waverly pushed Nicole down into the mattress with her whole body and Nicole arched back up into her, straining as if the pressure Waverly provided was keeping Nicole from crawling out of her own skin. Waverly may have been the smaller of the two, but she was strong enough to hold her own in these moments.

Nicole’s wild energy enveloped Waverly. She consumed it with every touch, every kiss until it too consumed her. It flowed through her pulling her under until all that concerned her was feeling Nicole in every way possible.

It was so intensely physical when they were like this. Both of their mouths were hot and insistent, never content with settling on once place. There was no tease, no banter, or nuance. Most of their communication came the form of growls, gasps and single words. No time for talking. Mouths were too busy. Breaths were too fast. Their bodies spoke enough.

The two women rolled and wrestled, not for dominance but just to feel the push and pull. Like there never could be enough skin touching skin, and maybe if they shifted, maybe if they pushed, Nicole's heartbeat could feel Waverly's.

They weren’t fast and frantic, there was no rushing to a destination. They were just deep, powerful and sustaining. Waverly pushed and Nicole pushed back, a delicious combination of friction and pressure.

Waverly started to feel the fatigue from pushing first. Nicole rolled her with ease, straddling a leg and perching atop Waverly. Nicole sank her hands into brown hair, brought her mouth to Waverly's and grinded down on Waverly's leg in the same motion, seeking friction.

Without breaking their kiss, Waverly bent her leg up, and slid her hand, palm up seeking Nicole's wetness. She gasped when her fingers found slick heat. Somehow it always surprised Waverly, how wet with desire wild Nicole got. Waverly slipped two fingers with ease through wet folds and heard Nicole's breath hitch, still not breaking their kiss.

Nicole moved with Waverly like a woman possessed, rolling her hips, building a solid rhythm. She rode Waverly's hand, braced by her leg, chasing release, bliss, oblivion.

Nicole only broke their kiss to place her lips somewhere else on Waverly's body. Her body never slowed as she kissed roughly down Waverly's neck. It was not hard enough to leave marks because Nicole wasn't sharp when they were like this. She just needed to _press. Closer. More._

Ravenous Nicole.

Waverly gasped when Nicole’s mouth closed around a nipple. She let out a full on moan when Nicole started flicking and swirling her tongue around the hardened bud. Waverly's sounds and heavy breathing drove Nicole on. Pleasure driving pleasure. The spring of release tightening inside Nicole.

Nicole’s mouth popped off of Waverly’s breast as she cried out both in surprise and bliss. Waverly had swiped her thumb across Nicole’s clit. The sounds of her love also drove Waverly on. It was the most beautiful reward. She repeated the motion before settling into tight circles and Nicole legs started to tremble. 

“Kiss me,” Waverly managed and Nicole obliged, crashing her lips to Waverly’s. It was messy, hard and urgent and Nicole completely unravelled. Waverly pressed into the kiss and consumed the moans, cries, and her own name as Nicole came wild above her.

When Nicole had slowed and their lips parted to fill gasping lungs with air, Waverly withdrew her hand. She locked eyes with Nicole and very deliberately brought her hand to her mouth, tracing her own bottom lip before darting her tongue out to taste Nicole on her fingers. Nicole let out a shuddering breath. Her gaze dropped, watching Waverly taste, before flicking back up to Waverly’s eyes. Piercing. Animal. _Hungry._

Orgasm didn’t take much out of Nicole when she was like this.

Insatiable Nicole.

If anything it spurred her on with the single minded drive, the _need_ to taste Waverly. Nicole swung her leg around and slipped down Waverly’s body. Her absence cooled the moisture she had left on Waverly’s leg causing a quick rise of goosebumps. She wouldn’t be cold for long though.

With little ceremony, Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s thighs and, with a growl, gave a quick pull sliding Waverly into a better position. Nicole dipped her head and pulled her tongue flat all the way up Waverly’s centre.

Saying that Nicole devoured Waverly would be putting it lightly. Her deft tongue worked circles and deep strokes. Waverly nearly lost her mind when Nicole groaned into her centre. It was something else to have a lover that was completely enraptured.

Because Nicole, even in this need driven state, when she would take what she needed, always gave. Giving was part of that need.

Waverly needed more though. She too was breathing the wild energy. She too needed to feel more skin, more Nicole. Her mouth was free and the taste of Nicole’s arousal lingered on her tongue.

“I need to taste you Nicole,” Waverly breathed, her mouth idle enough to speak.

“Later,” Nicole half grunted.

“No, _now_ ,” Waverly said as she pulled away from Nicole, who huffed in frustration at the loss. Quickly, Waverly shifted her body and moved head first toward the end of the bed.

“Oh,” Nicole breathed when she understood what Waverly was doing. They could both give at the same time. Side by side, heads slipped between thighs, they both tasted.

Waverly was lost to the sensations. The taste of Nicole, heady and rich. The feeling of Nicole’s mouth and tongue driving her relentlessly towards release. The sound and vibration of Nicole moaning into her core. Nicole clasped her hands tightly on Waverly’s thighs to steady the shaking and Waverly did the same. God she was close, looking over the cliff’s edge waiting to fall.

And then with a particularly deft swirl of Nicole’s tongue she did. Fall. Or flew actually.

Waverly came completely undone. She moaned into Nicole’s core and Nicole moaned back. The sounds and vibrations shook Waverly’s soul. Hips pressed forward seeking to ride out the waves of pleasure and suddenly Nicole was doing the same, mirroring Waverly in her orgasm.

Hips and bodies calmed and frantic mouths turned to soft kisses. Waverly extracted herself from Nicole and turned her body to face Nicole. They threaded legs together, slick with desire and a fine sheen of sweat. Waverly brushed a lock of red hair out of Nicole’s face and tucked it behind her ear before pressing their lips together.

It was a softer kiss, less hungry, and their lips and tongues spoke volumes. Adoration, love, gratefulness without saying a word.

There was never a defined stopping point on nights like this. No longer seeking release, the two women touched, pressed and kissed until limbs and eyes were too sleep heavy to continue. They fell asleep, legs entangled, bodies pressed closely together. Calm filled the room, the last of the wild energy breathed off in long contented sighs.

Quiet Nicole.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun! Hope you all enjoyed ;)
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful comments on my other fics. I really do enjoy chatting with other readers and writers :)
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @Last_StandDB


End file.
